


Stripper Billy

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Strip Tease, Swearing, billy hargrove smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy owed you. So when you ask him for your favor, he made good at your request and gave you the hottest strip tease of your life!





	Stripper Billy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Swearing, Smut

“Remember when you said that you owed me when I helped save your ass from the side of the road when you ran out of gas?” you asked Billy as you took the last swig of your 4th beer.

“Yeah, I remember. Why…what’s on your mind baby doll?” Billy smirked, feeling a bit cocky as he snapped open his 5th can of beer and taking a drink.

“I was thinking–” you get up and straddle him on the chair he was sitting in. “you’re looking so good right now–” you say as you place kisses on each side of his neck. “I want you to strip for me.” Looking at Billy with lust in your eyes, you lean forward and take his bottom lip in between your teeth playfully and let it pop back to his mouth.

“Strip?” Billy asked a bit confused, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Strip. Your. Clothes. Off.” you said as you pecked his lips after every word. “I want you to do a strip tease for me.” You wiggled your eyebrows and smirked at him playfully.

“Oh” Billy chuckles, “my baby wants a raunchy strip tease huh” Billy laughs again, running his hands that were gripped on your hips down to grab your ass and gave it a squeeze pulling you in to feel him. You let out a moan at the sensation he gave you against your clothed core.

“Better hold onto your panties then, daddy’s going to give you something that’s going to make you wet!” Billy ran his tongue across his bottom lip and you couldn’t help but salivate at the sight of his wet tongue that you wanted so badly to suck on. 

Billy suddenly gets up from the chair, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around his waist, he grips onto your hips and does a hard thrust up into you making you gasp out loud at his sudden movement before he set you down on your feet and heads to the living room to turn on the stereo.

“Babe, bring the chair in here,” Billy yells out from the living room. You brought the chair in and set it in the middle of the room and stood next to it. Billy turning around tells you, “Now sit.” 

Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard starts playing on the stereo and you had this huge smile on your face, giggling with excitement. You clapped your hands when Billy starts to sway his hips, lip syncing along to the song.

Billy walks very slowly towards you, rolling his hips, running his hands from his chest, down his body till he grabbed his crotch and thrusted up in the air, which sent a heat wave of pleasure throughout your body.

Billy started to unbutton his shirt while rolling his hips in circles, pulling his shirt from his jeans and taking it off. He swung his shirt in circles above his head and threw it at you, hitting you in your face. You giggled happily and smelled his shirt, which smelled like cologne, cigarettes and the smell of Billy, which turned you on so much you felt like you were instantly wet.

Billy walks over to you, nudging your legs apart with his knee and stands between your legs. He grins at you, running his tongue across his bottom lip. He grabs your hands and puts them on is chest and chuckles. You bite down on your bottom lip and run your hands down his pecks and to his abs. You hook both index fingers in both of his belt hoops and bring him down closer to you.

Looking in your eyes, Billy leans in and nuzzles your hair away from your neck and places open mouthed kisses in all the sweet spots on your neck, making you moan out.

“Hey cowboy, you’re not done yet.” you panted out as you tugged on the belt loop of his jeans. Billy drew back his head and smiled widely at you and backed away, unbuckling his belt and sliding it off and tossing it on the other side of the room.

He starts to gyrate his hips as he began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down and kicking them off, leaving him in only his boxers. You bit your lip when you saw how hard he was and he could tell how hot you were for him so he decided to go extra slow when pulling his boxers down. 

Swaying his hips again, he ran his thumbs along the rim of his boxers before he starts to pull them down painfully slow. He swirled his hips as be began to turn around to where his back was facing you, he slid the back of his boxers down past his ass cheeks bending down slightly as he slid his boxers down to his feet giving you a full view of his bare ass.

“Mmmm fuck!” You began to drool, reaching out to run your hand down his ass cheek and giving him a smack. Billy came back up and started shaking his ass in your face as you began happily giggling at his perfect round ass wiggling before you. 

As soon as Billy turned around to face you, you jumped up and into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist attaching your lips onto his in a hungry kiss. Billy let out a moan, letting your tongue slip in to dance with his as your hands tangled in his hair. Billy walked you over to the couch and gently laid you down as he laid on top of you, grinding himself into your aching clothed core as his mouth attacks your neck.

“Fuck baby, I need to ask you to strip for me more often. That was so hot!” you moaned as Billy sucked a hickey on the side of your neck.

“Anytime you want baby doll, just say the word.” Billy left open mouth kisses down your neck onto your chest as he ran his hand up your shirt to cup your breast. You leaned up and took off your shirt and undid your bra, Billy helping you take it off and tossing it. His mouth attaches to your right nipple while his other hand slides down your body to rub over your clothed pussy. 

You bucked your hips into his hand wanting more friction. Billy gets up and unbuttons your jeans and slides them down along with your panties. Nuzzling himself in between your legs, Billy’s mouth was immediately on your pussy, licking a stripe from your wet, throbbing core up to your clit, circling his tongue around the small nub making your thighs twitch at every circle he made and every time he slipped the tip of his tongue inside your clit.

Your hands flew to his hair and tugged on it tightly as your hips arched up into his face at the sensation he was giving you. Soon, Billy’s tongue was inside you, licking up your juices as he tongue fucked you.

Billy got up and placed himself between your legs, wrapping your legs around him, he pumped himself a couple of times before positioning himself at your entrance and pushing in slowly making you feel every inch of him. Both of you gasped when he bottomed out, you tightened your legs around his waist as he began to slowly rock his hips into you.

“Damnit baby girl, you’re so fucking wet for daddy.” Billy groaned as buried his face in the crook of your neck, kissing your neck.

“Mmm, faster daddy, please” you let out a long moan at the pleasure he was giving you. Billy moved your legs over his shoulders, grabbing onto his hips as he fastened his pace, slapping his hips against you, hitting your g-spot just right. You started to scream, gripping on the edges of the couch while Billy thrusted into you so deliciously.

You could feel your coil began to tighten, making your pussy clench every so often on Billy’s cock. Knowing you were close, he reached around and rubbed fast circles on your clit to bring you faster to your orgasm.

“Billy, I’m gonna fucking cum!” your orgasm washed over you, making your back arch and your head to dig into the couch cushion. Your pussy clenched tightly around his cock making him moan out for you. His thrusts started to falter as his orgasm neared. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist again as Billy leaned down on you and released himself inside of you, his thrusts becoming rough, short slaps against your body, riding out his high.

Collapsing on top of you trying to catch his breath, you ran your hands up his back and tangled your fingers in his hair, bringing his face to look at you.

“I think you owed me pretty damn good, thank you baby.” you let out a little giggle before giving him a kiss.

Billy looked into your eyes lovingly and smiled. “Anything for my baby girl.”


End file.
